geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Delta Interface
Delta Interface is a 2.0/2.1 Extreme Demon created by Platnuu and verified by SrGuillester.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxKZ71AuO3w The level is known for its unique song and tech-styled design. It is currently #49 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Missing Benefits (#50) and below Tempered Steel (#48). History The level was originally made for Sea’s 2nd Creator Contest, which prompted creators to make a new Extreme Demon. While it wasn’t finished before the deadline, it was placed 3rd. The contest also caused the creation of Erebus. The very first video of unofficial progress on the level was released on April 13, 2017, by SnowBallerr. It featured him going from 67-100% on the old version of the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tq3BlgEeoqE On June 25, 2017, a relatively unknown player named Yelooh released a video revealing that he was set to verify the level after the previous verifier, Sean, lost motivation. The video showed him going from 59-100% on the new and extended version of the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JgztwAdOvgI Two days later, he released a video of him getting from 40-64%, which included the drop.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kL3PZ8-PLqI On July 12, he released a full noclip run of the level. He then got some real progress on July 30, when he released a video of him getting 41% on the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wp-AuX0J9O0 Platnuu then released the final version of Delta Interface on August 12. It showed some minor updates of the level, and it started gaining traction in the community.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ZZAEfNhkgM Activity around the level subsided for a while until Yelooh released an update video on his channel on October 3. He talked about his decreasing activity in the game, Platnuu's quitting, and his progress at the level. His farthest run at the time was 56%, though he didn’t have any footage. He showed footage of a 52% run.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5JPBfZFnjI Yelooh released a video of him getting 38-100% on the level on December 5 (which he had done 4 times before but didn’t record any of them),https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O08YwPK2CE0 and 56% on December 20.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HP3L7SSHwk Sometime later, on February 6, 2018, Yelooh uploaded a progress video of 65% of the level,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0giP2Ur5HQA and a 26-100% run two days later.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwkH_n0MIFM The day after that, he got 82% on the level, showing that the level's verification was coming closer and closer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lG5DX8-EYes Delta Interface was featured in Sea's G-News episode on February 13.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JS7m-ejTGFk It gave the level a lot more hype and it started to be a more relevant topic in the community. However, on April 14, 2018, Yelooh released a video revealing that he gave up on the level and quit Geometry Dash. He said that the level was really stressful and that it was better if he stopped. He passed the level to SrGuillester.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVClFiDxziI SrGuillester immediately started making fast progress, getting 19-80% on the same day. However, in the video description, he said that the game was getting boring for him.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xudg4Y6WbI4 The same day, he streamed himself getting 43%, and then 70%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaH6lvVw4Xc He streamed himself getting 70% again the next day. SrGuillester finally verified the level on April 24, 2018, and the level was rated on May 13, 2018. Gameplay Everything will begin calm and slow, but not inferior in complexity to the subsequent stages with various forms of the character - here such stages as a ship, wave, ball, UFO, robot and cube will meet once or twice, that is, everything except the spider. Also here, a combination of timings and narrow passages that is terribly difficult to complete is noticed, which will even appear less often later. In addition, on parts like a ship and a wave, a change in gravity and size, as well as a very accurate calculation of takeoffs, are of great importance. It is interesting that you have to go through destructible blocks that are rarely used in user levels in the latest versions of the game. As for the decoration, it is different in different parts, respectively, although the overall dominance is so far not so expressive design with dark or even black details from different versions in alternation with blue, and, in principle, dim and light shades, which somewhat spoils the visibility. Only towards the end, implicit hints on the topic will wake up - these are user backgrounds (many large pulsating squares and rings with a moving beam) and some other elements. After sharp changes in speeds, intense preparation for the main part will begin (with the original music, under which the level was originally built, it would be more like preparation for a separate drop). It is not particularly memorable stages of the ship and the ball - the first takes place in a narrow and curving passage with a change of gravity and later a bunch of teleporters, the second is an imitation of a “helicopter”, that is, a double ball where the upper one is not visible and constantly changes gravity so to lower maneuvered between the spikes. There is no good decor here - on the first it consists only of colored chains in the background without block design, on the second - something similar, but the blocks are already bricks. Be that as it may, after the screen is darkened, it opens, an on sign appears, typical of electronic devices when lightning with the name of a level suddenly hits it. The main section will begin. It runs exclusively at high speed. Despite the dynamism, it is more monotonous than it seems - the forms of the ship and the waves alternate, interrupted by a ball and a UFO. Undoubtedly, the first two play an important role, because they meet the most tedious and repetitive narrow tunnels, in which, however, the other segments pass. You still have to very accurately calculate takeoffs on the ship. It is worth noting that, as we have already seen in the introduction, an active change in size and gravity will also be especially difficult. The decor here rests on an orange color scheme with an abundance of glow, which at the very beginning of this crazy marathon (where the fake blocks come back, returning to the gameplay theme), everyday life is subject to unusual movements as if curling. The rest of the effects are different animations with pulsating squares. The finer parts will be the calmer parts, all the same waves, and ships, as well as the robot, with similar and no less heavy gameplay. The effects also did not change much, however, new combinations of scenery appeared. By the end, even more, bright neon elements will appear, and all this will end as unexpectedly as it started. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * Despite SrGuillester verifying the level, Yelooh's name is still at the end of the level as respect for Yelooh's efforts. * There is a sequel, known as Sigma Interface, it is purple and will be verified by Technical49. Walkthrough References Category:2.1 levels Category:Top 150 Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long levels